Jubileena and Larry's Wedding
by VickyT36
Summary: Jubileena and Larry have been going out for a while, and when Larry pops the question, she accepts. Now all of Sugar Rush has to get ready for the big wedding. (If you haven't read Sugar Rush: Rival Racing, don't read this)
1. Another Date

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic enjoy! BTW the sweet tooth racers belong to hardwrapping.  
**

**Chapter 1: Another Date  
**

In the two games of Sugar Rush two racers were getting ready for something special. In the Candy Kingdom Jubileena Bing-Bing was in her room in the castle getting ready for her special event. She brushed and combed her pigtails, brushed some red blush on her cheeks, spread some cherry red lip gloss on her lips, and sprayed herself with cherry scented perfume.

And on the other part of Sugar Rush, in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Larry De Lickerish was in his room at the castle getting ready for his special event. He combed his long black hair, put on some deodorant, and sprayed himself with some lickerish scented cologne.

Then Jubileena heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she said. Crumbelina opened the door, and walked in. "Hey, Jubi, What's up?" she asked. "I'm getting ready for my date with Larry. We're going to dinner." said Jubileena.

"Another date with your boyfriend, huh. You two have been going at since the big cy-bug fiasco, and that was three months ago." said Crumbelina. "Well we really really like each other. Oop, gotta go. He's picking me up at the border, bye." said Jubileena, getting up and leaving the room.

"Bye, have a great time." said Crumbelina. At the Sweet Tooth Kingdom Larry had just finished adjusting his sombrero, and was out the door. "Hey, Larry. Where you going?" asked Jimmy.

"I have a date tonight." he answered. "Would it be with a certain red haired cherry themed girl, from the Candy Kingdom?" asked Jimmy, teasingly. "Si, hermano. I have a date with Jubileena. Hasta lavista." he said, leaving.

"Bye." said Jimmy. Larry hopped into his kart, and drove off to the border. After the cy-bug incident, the Candy Kingdom allowed the Sweet Tooth racers to make their own single karts in their kart bakery.

Both racers drove until the came to the border. They both hopped out of the karts, and walked over to each other. "Hello, Larry." said Jubileena. "Buena tarde, mi amor." said Larry, handing her a candy rose.

Jubileena took the rose, and giggled, "Shall we go?" she asked. "We shall." said Larry. They got back into their karts, and drove the exit. They left the game, and walked into Game Central Station.

They walked into a game, that also served as a restaurant for the gamers. The two walked in, and the hostess sat them down. "May I take your order?" asked the waiter. Jubileena was about to talk, but Larry stopped her. "Allow me, Jubileena." he said.

"We'll have two cherry cokes, and two plates of licorice spaghetti with cherry sauce and cherry balls." said Larry. "Coming right up." said the waiter, and left. "My favorite." said Jubileena.

"Of course, the best for you, mi amor." said Larry. Later on the food was bought out, and the two talked and ate. While they were eating, Larry put his foot on top of Jubileena's.

Jubileena giggled, and put hers on top of his. "So how's everything in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom?" asked Jubileena. "The usual. Manny practices shooting caramel apples on Dough's head, and Dough's completely clueless to what's going on. Tea and Fang do martial arts with each other, Petty and Patrick are still the two daredevils, and Jimmy's holding up good as head honcho. How about you?" asked Larry, slurping his licorice.

"Nothing much, Vanellope and Gloyd have gone out a few times, Rancis and Taffyta have been hanging out together, Minty still bandages up Swizzle when he gets hurt, Crumbelina still does her fashion thing, Candlehead's still a ditz, and Snowanna tries to keep her from doing anything stupid." said Jubileena.

After they finished dinner, they left the restaurant and headed back to Sugar Rush. Larry escorted Jubileena back to the Candy Kingdom. "I had a nice time, Larry." said Jubileena.

"I did too." said Larry. The two came closer, and they shared a good night kiss (that lasted 3 minutes). "I'll see tomorrow at closing time?" asked Jubileena. "I'll be counting the seconds." said Larry, then he left.

That night as Jubileena was brushing her hair, before she went to bed, she thought of Larry. For years she'd been the lovey-dovey racer, and she'd been looking for actual love.

And she thinks to herself, hat she's found herself in love with Larry. And as Larry was lying in bed, he thought of Jubileena. For months he'd been the racer to flirt with anyone in a skirt, but now all his flirting went to Jubileena. And he realized that he found himself in love with Jubileena.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. An Important Decision

**Chapter 2: An Important Decision**

The next day, after a full day of racing and the arcade being closed, the Sugar Rush Racers were going about their own business. Meanwhile in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Larry had asked to speak to Jimmy privately.

They met in Larry's room, and made sure no one was eavesdropping on them before they started talking. "So what's big news you wanted to tell me?" asked Jimmy. "Well, as you know I've been dating the lovely Jubileena for a while now." said Larry, picking up a picture of him and Jubileena.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." said Jimmy. "Well, being her boyfriend es fantástico. But I want to be more than that to her." said Larry, setting the picture down. "Larry, are you saying?" asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I'm going to ask her to marry me." said Larry. Jimmy looked shocked. "You're going to ask her to what?" asked Jimmy. "What's wrong with me wanting to marry her?" asked Larry.

"Nothing, but you're my best friend, and I've seen you flirting with every girl in sight." said Jimmy. "Well, that's all in the past, now hermano. I have found mi uno verdadero amor." said Larry.

"Well, good for you, dude." said Jimmy. "Of course I need to go find a ring, and I'd like you to be my best man, since you are my best friend after all." said Larry. "Sure, I'll be your best man." said Jimmy.

The two walked out of the room, and were going to go to the Sugar Rush Jewelry Store to pick up a ring. While they were walking they ran into Tea. "Hi, guys where you going?" she asked.

"Oh, just out for while, we'll be back later, bye." said Larry, and he and Jimmy quickly left. "Bye then." said Tea, looking confused. At the jewelry store, the two looked around for the perfect ring.

"One of these ring pops would make a good engagement ring." said Jimmy. "Good idea, Jimmy. Now I just need to pick the right flavor." said Larry. He looked around, and searched.

"Let's see, green apple, no. Blue raspberry, no. Strawberry, close but not good enough." he said. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked a candy person, who was the store clerk.

"I need a very special ring pop, for a very special girl." said Larry. "Well, we just got in this cherry flavored ring pop." he said, opening a box with a red ring pop in it.

"That's perfecto." said Larry. "All right, then. That's going to come to 5 gold coins." said the clerk. Larry handed him, five coins, and he took the ring box.

"Well, you got the ring, now when are you gonna ask her?" asked Jimmy, as the left the store. "I don't know, but it has to be at just the right moment." said Larry. "I have an idea, we haven't done anything with the Candy Kingdom in a while, so I'll go to Vanellope and ask her if there's something we can do. Then you can take Jubileena aside, and ask her." said Jimmy.

"Hermano, that's a great idea. I knew you were my best friend for a reason." said Larry. Jimmy dropped Larry off at the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, and he drove off to see Vanellope.

He drove up to the Candy Castle, and saw the racers hanging out in the courtyard. "Hey, Jimmy's here." said Rancis. Jimmy hopped out of his kart, and started walking towards them.

"Hey, everyone." he said. "Hey, Jimmy." said Snowanna. "What's up, man?" asked Swizzle, fist bumping him. "Hey, sweet thing." Jimmy said to Crumbelina. Crumbelina rolled her eyes, and said, "Hi, Jimmy. Is there something you wanted or did you just come here to annoy me?"

"No, I'm looking for Vanellope." he said. "She's inside." said Taffyta. Jimmy walked in, and Sour Bill escorted upstairs to her room. When they got to her door, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said. "Miss President, King Jimmy would like a word with you." said Sour Bill, in his usual depressed tone. "Oh, send him in." said Vanellope. Jimmy walked in with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hey, Jimmy what's up?" asked Vanellope. "I was thinking our kingdoms hasn't done anything together for a while, and I was thinking that we could do something tomorrow at closing time." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. We can have a big sugar picnic." said Vanellope. "That's great, I'll go tell my friends, and we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." said Jimmy, leaving. "Bye." said Vanellope.

Back the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Jimmy went up to Larry's room. "Well?" asked Larry. "Be prepared to ask for Jubileena's hand tomorrow at closing time." said Jimmy. Larry looked back at the ring he bought.

Tomorrow his compañera would become his esposa.

**That's chapter 2, please review and comment**


End file.
